


The Surprise

by cogsandsprings



Category: Flushed Away (2006)
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogsandsprings/pseuds/cogsandsprings
Summary: Mrs. Malone was expecting...something else for Rita bringing her first date home.
Relationships: Rita/Roddy St. James
Kudos: 5





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I banged out. Enjoy something from Mrs. Malone's perspective!

Mrs. Malone had always known her eldest was…different. Rita had always been boyish, a bit rough around the edges, taking more after her father. Mrs. Malone didn’t mind in the slightest, she just worried if Rita had realized. Especially now with that Roddy lad in the picture. 

Ever since she was a child, Rita had had more male friends, shied away from feminine pursuits, scavenged with her father, and wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty. Mrs. Malone was quite proud that her daughter seemed so confident and competent. But she never brought anyone home. She never once dated through school, and was much to busy working to support the family now that her father was injured. 

She just…assumed Rita didn’t like boys. That made sense to her, and all the evidence added up. Mrs. Malone had spent many years getting used to the idea, had read all the articles and books on how to be supportive, and was merely waiting for Rita to bring a girl home. 

However, there was Roddy. 

Mrs. Malone hardly believed the children’s coos of “Rita’s boyfriend,” especially when she learned they had just met earlier in the day. But after the incident with that Toad and the city almost being flooded, Rita HAD actually brought him home and properly introduced him. As her boyfriend. 

Mrs. Malone had been in quite a shock. She passed through the night in somewhat of a daze, politely making conversation while her thoughts swirled in her head. What about Rita’s childhood, where she insisted pink was to girly and instead coated herself with mud and played with her father’s toolbox? What about Rita’s teen years, where she had looked through bra catalogs for hours before deciding they were “too expensive” and sticking with her usual scavenged sports bra material? She had never displayed that level of interest in men before! 

Mrs. Malone was entirely unprepared when Rita pulled her into the kitchen and asked, “So? What do you think? I mean I know it’s a bit quick, but I really like him!” she was smiling hopefully. 

Mrs. Malone put her hand gingerly over her mouth and tried to figure out a way to say it tactfully. Coming up blank, she decided to just say it, “Rita, to be honest I thought you were a lesbian.”

Rita gaped at her for a moment, the wheels turning in her own mind, before her mouth snapped shut. “I mean,” she started. “Yeah, I like girls too, but I’m dating Roddy. Maybe it’s like, I prefer girls in general, but I met the right guy?” Rita put her hands on Mrs. Malone’s shoulders, “I really do like him, Mum! We just click! He’s a right good guy and we made fast friends so this is only natural, don’t you think? I mean, don’t you like him too?” 

“Yes, but…” there were many words bouncing around in her head, like “compulsory heterosexuality” and “performativity,” but she wasn’t sure how Rita would take it. Mrs. Malone had spent so long mentally preparing for another outcome, but she had to remember this wasn’t about her. So instead she said, “Yes. He is a good man, I agree. We’ll just have to see where it goes, shall we?” She wrapped Rita in a hug. “Just know that if he breaks your heart your father will have a fit. Once he’s out of that full body cast, it’ll be over for Roddy.” 

Rita laughed and hugged her back. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, Mum.” Rita looped her arm through her mother’s and they walked back to the dining area where Roddy was telling a story to the children, complete with wild gestures, voices, and sound effects. Mrs. Malone did think he was fitting in rather well. 

As the evening went on, Mrs. Malone decided she was getting used to thinking of Roddy as “Rita’s boyfriend.” She watched them interact and noticed how much happier Rita seemed, how she had somewhere to direct her teasing barbs, and someone to throw teasing barbs right back. Good. Rita needed a challenge, and Roddy seemed like he was ready to step up to the plate. 

Mrs. Malone sipped her tea and concluded that she really had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no way they didn't think Rita was gay lol. Comments appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
